


Not a problem

by flight815kitsune



Series: problems [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a problem. It wasn't. But Stiles had entered this relationship with a certain set of expectations. Being fucked into the mattress was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a problem

It wasn’t a problem. Really, it wasn’t. But Stiles had gone into a relationship with an alpha werewolf expecting to get fucked into the mattress on a fairly regular basis, and Derek…hadn’t done that. Not even once. It wasn’t like they didn’t have a sexual relationship. They did. Derek had very talented hands and the things he could do with his mouth were what wet dreams were made of.  

It wasn’t that Derek never took control, either. The guy had pushed him against walls and bent him over furniture with little to no hesitation.

Derek had grabbed his ass! In the middle of the police station!

 

At first he had thought that maybe Derek was taking things slow. The guy didn’t really have a good track record for relationships. Then it was the thought that maybe Derek just wasn’t into that. He wouldn’t be the first guy who didn’t like the thought of it.

Then Stiles had gone to use his computer and saw the history, and only one person besides him ever used his laptop. And someone who wasn’t interested probably wouldn’t be watching “Kyle gets his tight hole pounded”.

So maybe Derek just didn’t think _he_ was into it.

 

Things were getting hot and heavy. Derek was doing this thing where he was scraping Stile’s ear with his teeth as they ground together. Stiles clung to him with a hand in his hair, another across his shoulders, and his heel in the small of Derek’s back. Derek had grabbed Stile’s hips to pull him closer. Stiles said “Fuck me.” And Derek had just chuckled.

Upon reexamination, it may have sounded more like “ _fuck me_ ” as an expression of awe or disbelief than “fuck me” as a request, so he couldn’t really blame Derek for missing it.

 

He bought a toy. And lube. Condoms. The whole shebang. He left it all on the bed they usually shared.  If that wasn’t a neon sign of “We can do this”, then he didn’t know what was. He had plans. Plans that involved getting off early from work and getting off for the rest of the night with Derek.

But, as always, fate seemed to have other plans. Plans that meant he didn’t get home until 3 hours later than he had originally thought. When he finally trudged through the door, he went right to the bedroom. Derek was curled up in the middle of the bed, asleep.

Stiles curled up with him.

 

The toy was nowhere to be found. He hadn’t noticed it until the next day, when he was picking the laundry up off of the floor. None of what he had bought was there. Which, hopefully, meant that Derek had put it away somewhere and not that one of the other members of the pack had found it.

 

But then nobody said anything.

Not even Derek.

 

When he came home at a reasonable time, Stiles climbed into the shower.

He headed back to Derek’s room with a navy towel around his waist.

 

Derek was waiting. With the bottle of lube on the nightstand and a smile.

Stiles hurried to lock the door behind him.  The towel was thrown to the side. He licked his lips and hoped he didn’t _smell_ nervous or something.

Derek shifted position on the bed and for just a fraction of a second there was a peek of hot pink silicone.

Oh.

OH.

Kyle _was_ pretty buff.

 

Derek noticed the pause and the patented Hale Angry Face threatened to take over.

He bounced onto the bed and “Not what I was thinking but I am adaptable, I am like the king of adaptable, the emperor of adaptable. Adaptable is like my middle name, I can sooo work with this.” He caught Derek in a kiss.

“What do you mean ‘work with this’.” Derek broke away.

“Unless you want to fuck me into the mattress anyway. I don’t know if I find that more hot or less hot, but God, I am totally for trying that if that’s what you wanna do-“

“Stiles.”

Stiles kissed Derek’s throat. “You are supposed to be the one with plans, Mr. Big Bad Wolf, and I am soo interested in those plans-“

“Stiles.”

“Hmm?” He paused in his assault on Derek’s neck.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Yeah. Okay. That’s a good idea.” He positioned himself between Derek’s thighs.

And stared.

 

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes before reaching and pulling out the toy.

“Should I just…?” Stiles grabbed the bottle before pausing. Again.

“Yeah.”

Stiles coated his fingers in the slick substance and pressed his index finger in. Derek’s head fell back as Stiles added a second. Moved them in and out so fucking slowly.

More lube. So much lube. Too much lube.

The third finger is where it feels so tight.

Derek shifted his hips and Stiles could feel everything.

A hint of pink in Derek’s cheeks. A low groan as those fingers move just so.

“Oh. My _. God_.” Stiles whispered. “That sound right there? That is a romance novel kind of sound. That is a porn sound. Real people don’t make those kinds of sounds.”

Derek just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Okay. So…” Stiles gestured vaguely to his own crotch.

“So what?”

“Should we use protection?”

 

“Lycanthropy. Right.”

 

He slicked up his throbbing erection and lined himself up. A glance at an impatient Derek was enough and he pressed in.

“Fuck.” He cursed before covering Derek’s throat chest shoulders with his kisses nips bites. He rocked into him slowly, a long glide before withdrawing nearly completely. Each thrust with a lazy pace that went against his rough breaths.

Derek’s hand were on Stiles’ back. Torn between pulling him closer and trying not to scratch when it felt so damn good.

When Stiles grabbed his hip and went impossibly deeper because of the new angle, Derek couldn’t stop the breathless cry torn from his throat.

“Dude, you have _got_ to stop doing that.” There’s a hint of laughter to his voice.

Another groan, only partially theatrical.

“You are a bad, bad werewolf.” He smirked wickedly, every movement an attempt to make Derek cry out. He abandoned his grip on Derek’s hip and clicked open the bottle of lube. He stroked him, base to tip, grip just tight enough to make him hiss.

The gasped “ _Stiles_!” as those nails finally broke the skin was exactly what he had been aiming for.

If he made a similar sound as Derek clenched tight around him, well that was beside the point.

Stiles slipped out, falling to the mattress beside Derek.

Their breath returned to normal, the world around them both light and heavy, everything but the warmth of each other’s bodies so entirely alien it didn’t deserve their notice.

 

“So. I’m fucking an alpha werewolf.” He couldn’t erase the grin from his face if he tried.

“Problem?”

“Nope. Not at all.”


End file.
